


Mommy

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Promiscuity, Prompt Fic, Violence, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has found out about Zeke's secret, and he is <i>not</i> pleased at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

“Casey. Cut it out. This isn't funny anymore!”

“Awe, poor little Zeke. Not laughing? Not the tiniest little bit?”

“ _Not funny,_ for fuck's sake!”

Casey scoffed and pressed the record button.

“Hello and welcome to the Casey Connor Show. Our first and only guest tonight is Ezekiel Tyler, bigoted liar by profession. He is here to reveal the full truth about his kinky cravings. Isn't he?”

Zeke squirmed a little in his chair but did not react otherwise.

“Zeke.” Casey's voice was soft. “It's hard when you have to play hide and seek with yourself for such a long time. You must start to accept who you are. My purpose here is to help you.”

“You know how to do that?”

“Whatever you need. Just tell me.”

“Go and fuck yourself!” Zeke spat out. “Leave me alone with that mind-fuck of yours!”

“Ah, but love, I can't do that. You know I can't. You saying these things _must_ be on tape.”

“When I get out of here, I swear to fucking God, I'll fuck you up so badly you'll wish you ran into a thousand bullies instead!”

“A very good start. Let it all out.”

“And once I'm done beating you _properly,_ I'll drag you all over to school by your fucking hair and tie you right to the fucking flagpole, belly first, feet up. I'll take your fucking camera and shove it right up your fucking ass for everyone to see.” Zeke's voice was sharp and low, a reliable sign of him being dead serious about what he said. “And when _that_ is done, I'll take pictures to send to your _Mommy._ ”

Casey sucked in a breath. Then he sat the camera down on the small coffee table and adjusted it so it would capture the action. He took another breath and produced a smile.

“You know,” he started, walking over and squatting down in front of the Zeke, “I'm surprised to hear this. And I really wonder what your _sweetheart_ would say if she heard you threaten me.” Casey cocked his head, brows furrowed. “Help me, Zeke. I really need to understand.” His hand came to rest on Zeke's thigh after securing all bonds tying him to the chair were still neatly in place. “Why exactly are we here?”

~ ~ ~

The room was low-lit, sultry and filled with the scent of sex.

Zeke loved being here. He used to go to other places before he'd discovered this one, but ever since his first time, he had been an addict, visiting twice a month for what he called _soul vacation_ , but meant nothing more than _fucking with strangers._

At first he worried being underage would be a problem—it had been before, and he had found himself in trouble more than once. He vanished just in time; bribing the security had proven helpful.

Here, however, he managed to make a deal with the hosts, a nice, charming and quite fashionable couple in their early thirties, who allowed him in if he stayed sober and neat and did them some _favors_ every now and then. He had agreed right away and here he was now, enjoying all the pleasures of anonymous give and take.

This time he was with a couple who were old enough to be his parents. He didn't mind the age that much, though; they had an air of suppressed sexual urges that turned him on. According to their behavior, it was the first time they had done this, and according to her behavior, she wasn't the one who had voted for a swing party at all. Zeke felt slightly uneasy at the thought, but as long as she didn't tell him to stop—well, it was his party as well and fucking her was exactly what he wanted to do in that very moment.

Later, when he lay between them spent and wasted, she asked whether he was around often. He simply nodded and smiled at her.

They didn't return together, but she was back one day. All it took was one little look and her hand on his crotch. They didn't even take the time to chat; he had fucked her hard and left her blissful.

She returned again.

And again.

Zeke wasn't even sure why he'd always end up with the woman whose name he didn't know. Strictly speaking, she was neither his type, nor his age, yet he enjoyed being her boy toy. It was some weird and wicked feeling of being needed.

One day when he returned home, her taste and scent still making his head tingle with excitement, he found a note stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans.

_What we do is wrong. It is wrong in so many ways that I know I'll be going to hell for that.  
You are so young. I have a son about your age, can you believe that? Well, you might have guessed, seeing that I am not exactly 20 myself._

_How can I have a crush—yes, I dare say it: I have a crush on you!—on someone who could be attending classes with my own son? Who may even be friends with him?_

_How can I allow myself to dream of you, to wait for every date with a feverish restlessness?_

_How am I supposed to look into the mirror?_

_I don't know._

_And frankly, I don't care. I have not felt so alive in years. Being with you means so much more to me than just playing around or giving in to lustfulness._

_You make me feel like I am worth being touched and kissed. You make me feel truly wanted instead of being fucked and forgotten. It's like I was wakened from a deep sleep and for the first time allowed to follow my own needs. You grant me all this without asking for anything in return and for this, I thank you with all my heart!_

_I may have destroyed everything with this silly letter of mine. If so, it's at least my own fault. But I needed to tell you all this—I would have said more if only I could find the right words._

_I hope to meet you on our usual day. If you are not there, however, I understand that I crossed the line and will not be back._

Zeke read the letter twice before throwing it away, planning against meeting her again. The whole thing was getting unnecessarily emotional, and he didn't want to stir up any kind of hope that he was not going to fulfill. He _was_ a fucker, but not a bad-ass motherfucker. Well . . . Zeke rolled his eyes at the thought.

He scribbled a note in reply so it would not be too harsh a break-up. After all, this woman had played open, and he felt the duty to do the same.

_Can't take any of the compliments. I do just what I do. Sorry if I turned your head!_

_I am not offended and do not intend to offend you, but I realize that it's going too far and maybe starting to become dangerous. What if your husband finds out? Your son? What if your son and I_ are _friends? I never thought about it, but now I cannot stop wondering, and it’s driving me crazy._

_I'm honestly sorry._

Zeke thought these few lines satisfying enough. He'd stop by the club and give it to the hosts to pass it on to her the next day.

~ ~ ~

Zeke refused to answer or to look at Casey other than with despite.

“No?” Casey shook his head just a little, inquiring. “No. Okay. I’ll help you, then.”

~ ~ ~

“But it's his birthday! He can't be alone on his birthday!”

“Mom. He's fine. He _wants_ to be alone.”

Mrs. Connor shook her head. “No. No way.” She pursed her lips. “If you don't tell him to come, I will.”

Casey sighed. It was impossible to fight his mother's obstinacy; if she wanted to make a birthday dinner, she would. He doubted Zeke would play by these rules, but he didn't bother saying it.

Much to his surprise, Zeke agreed immediately when Casey told him later that day.

The two of them were hanging out at Zeke's place, as they did most of the time lately. Casey was fine with that, since his parents were too narrow-minded to allow half of the fun they could have here with no parents around. Zeke never asked to be invited either—and that's how things were. Smooth, simple, fine.

Casey didn't even know why he had brought up the subject. Maybe, he didn't want to have to lie to his mother when she'd inquire. He hated doing that. She always looked at him as if she knew.

“You really wanna come?” he asked now, positive that his ears must have betrayed him.

They hadn’t.

“Yeah. Why not? I mean, it's a nice thing that she'd want to do that for me, so how could I say no?”

“I just thought you didn't . . . care for company much. Especially when said company is anybody's parents.”

“God, Case.” Zeke sighed and lit a cigarette. “I've been alone way too long. Someone making dinner for me, not because they have to, but because they want to—that's cool. It's great. It hasn’t happened in years. Never, actually.” He gave a little snorting laugh, his dark eyes speaking of bitterness. It hit Casey for the first time that maybe Zeke didn't want to be the loner he was, but that he had simply adjusted to what life had had in mind for him.

“Okay then. No offense, man. Just wondered.”

“Are you cool with that?”

Casey wasn't actually sure about it, but still he nodded and produced a smile. “'Course. But be warned: my parents are extremely old-fashioned and outright boring.”

“Yeah. I can picture that.”

So it was settled. Two more days came and went in which they didn't find the time to meet or speak at all and, when Thursday arrived with Zeke's birthday, Casey was amused to find that his friend not only showed up ten minutes early, but also dressed to kill. He looked like a gentleman, from his shiny shoes up to his neatly gelled hair.

When Casey saw the flowers in his hand, he couldn't suppress laughter any longer. “Fuck. Marybeth must have come back and assimilated you,” he chuckled upon letting Zeke in.

“Shut up. I thought I might as well make a good impression.”

“Umm, yeah. Whatever. This way, _Sir,_ if you please.”

They entered the kitchen, Casey still chuckling and Zeke giving him a little head-slap in response.

“Mom. Zeke's here.”

“How lovely.” She turned around to greet him—and stood rooted to the ground. Her eyes widened with shock, the smile on her lips cracked and fainted. The bewilderment was gone in another blink, when the bowl she held in her hands fell and broke, splashing mashed potatoes all over the floor.

“Oh my, look at me.” She laughed a shaky laugh while hurrying to clean up the mess. “All I need is a fine young man to be my guest and I get so excited that I can't even focus . . . ”

Casey shot her a quizzical glance. He'd never seen her this jumpy before. Although his parents did their best to hide it from him, he had noticed they were fighting lately. If a recent argument was to blame for her behavior, it must have been extraordinarily rough. Casey frowned and squatted down to help.

“Are you okay?” he asked, loud enough for only his mother to hear.

Mrs. Connor put on her brightest smile as she nodded. “Why don't you boys go upstairs? I'm afraid it will take a little longer until we can have dinner.” She winked and almost seemed like her normal self again.

Zeke opened his mouth to speak, but Casey shook his head. He tugged lightly at Zeke's sleeve, and the boys left the kitchen.

“Wow,” Casey breathed. “Guess you made quite an impression.” He giggled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Zeke nodded absently. “Guess so. D'you think I got time for a smoke?”

“Sure. We can go to the backyard.”

“Great. And we should take care of these.” Zeke held up the bunch of flowers. “There's no need to let them go to waste.”

“True,” Casey agreed. “I'll do that.” He took the flowers from Zeke, and it was then that he noticed uneasiness in his eyes. “Hey, are you all right?”

“Sure,” Zeke laughed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don't know.” Casey shrugged. “Just seems like something’s wrong.”

This time, Zeke's laugh was much more of a snort. “Yeah. There's probably an alien invasion going on. That's why your mom's acting weird, and why you are so suspicious of everything.”

“Ha, ha. I forgot how funny you can be,” Casey replied dryly. He looked back over his shoulder, and since no one was in sight, he lowered his voice to explain, “They're fighting lately. It's not horribly bad, just annoying. But now, I'm worried it has reached new heights, or else I don't know how to explain it.”

“Relax, Case. Nothing happened.”

“Yeah. Still.” Casey rolled his eyes.

“I'm sure she's fine. They are. I'm sure.”

“Your attempt at making me feel better is useless, but much appreciated. Now, let’s go outside.” Casey smiled, and felt oddly comforted when Zeke returned it.

Half an hour and two cigarettes later, Mr. Connor poked his head out the door to call the boys inside. He didn’t look at Zeke, nor show any particular sign of hospitality. In fact, he appeared as monosyllabic and almost cold as could be all through the evening, and Casey took mental note of his weird behavior that didn't seem to fit. With his mom acting as if she feared another world war befalling them any minute and Zeke being over-attentive and fidgety it made three out of three people who were not acting like their usual selves.

Casey had no idea what was going on, no matter how hard he tried to understand, but he would be damned if he could not solve this puzzle.

~ ~ ~

“You haven't forgotten about that night, have you?” Casey lit a cigarette while speaking, but hadn't smoked it. He eyed it now, nearly all ash. When he still received no answer, he held it out over Zeke's arm.

“Talk to me or you might get hurt.”

“Fuck you!”

“Wrong answer!” The embers sizzled when it met bare skin.

Zeke cried out and squirmed, trying to get away. He ended up toppling over backwards with the entire chair, landing hard on his back. Anger and pain mixed up and made him explode.

“Are you fucking mental? It's not my fucking fault your _Mommie_ is all crazy about me! She came to me! Get it, Case? _She_ begs _me_ to fuck her!”

Casey's eyes filled with tears, but he was too furious to feel hurt or embarrassment. A quick movement took him to Zeke’s side, one foot on his throat.

“Give me one reason, _only one,_ why I should not crush you like the insect you are.”

~ ~ ~

“I'll help you with these, Ma'am,” Zeke said, and reached for the piled dishes.

She followed him to the kitchen and they stood in uncomfortable silence for a second.

“Don't—” he started and was interrupted by a series of suppressed sobs.

He couldn't escape her desperate sadness.

~ ~ ~

Zeke panted heavily. Fear added to the dangerous mix of emotions, making him tremble.

“What do you want?”

“Why did you do it although you knew?”

The silence seemed to last a lifetime. When Zeke finally managed to speak, his voice was hoarse and weak, eyes pleading.

“She said she'd tell you if I wouldn't.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt (Spoiler!):** Mrs. Connor has a mega-super-omg crush on Zeke. Does she dare act on it, or is her moral code too strong? Even if her morals are intact, is she driven crazy by wild fantasies? What ARE those fantasies? And the biggest question of all: would a bisexual Zeke, sekrit boyfriend of Casey Connor, also have a thing for older women? ALL is up to you! :D
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
